Melody Of Silence
by xBeeBee10x
Summary: Kagome is a new girl in school with a past that haunts her very dreams, because of this she never speaks, never wanting the sound of her voice to cause anyone harm again. That is, until she meets the hanyou Inuyasha, with his own wall around his heart. Can they both heal each others souls before the gates of the underworld open, and a War between Heaven and Hell breaks lose?


**Melody of Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**.**

**_Summary:_ Kagome is a new girl in school with a past that haunts her very dreams, because of this she never speaks, never wanting the sound of her voice to cause anyone harm again. That is, until she meets the hanyou Inuyasha, with his own wall around his heart. Can they both heal each others souls before the gates of the underworld open, and a War between Heaven and Hell breaks lose, with earth as the battle ground.**

* * *

_Silence._

_._

Silence had befallen her mind as she woke up from that horrid dream. She swiped the back of her hand on her forehead to rid her of the sweat that was trickling down her temples.

The girl sat up in her bed, scanning her room just to make sure she was actually awake. Her room was quite small, but cosy. She had a white carpet with a purple rug in the middle of the room. The walls were coated in thick layer of purple paint, with flower wall sticker all around the room. She had a large wardrobe in the far corner of her room.

Yes, there was no doubt that this used to be the room that the raven-haired girl used to be most happy in. Yes... It was said to be 'childish', as they said. But the girl didn't care! The bright colours would always make the girl wake up in a refreshed and happy mood.

But the happiness just never came to the girl anymore. Ever since that day. That day 8 months ago. That day that changed her whole life.

She deserved the nightmares that riddled her mind whilst she slept. If she wasn't experiencing a nightmare, then the girl was awake all night, listening to the melody of Silence.

_Silence_

The silence that echoed throughout the house that she had lived in her whole life. It was the silence that she made her feel most at peace. So ever since that dreaded day 8 months ago she didn't speak.

Why should she speak? It was her voice that cause everything! If she had kept her mouth shut, maybe... Maybe her family would still be here today. And her home would be a place full of happiness and laughter like it was before.

But now it was just a cold hard shell. A shell that was to remind the raven haired girl of the sins she committed that day. The child services said it would help her if she would move out of her home, and move with her grandmother

But she didnt deserve it. What if the curse was passed to them? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if more innocent people died because of her! Especially the last of her family. So instead they just payed for the house to be fixed after the state it was left in. The only room in the house that remained untouched was her room, as it was the only room that wasn't soiled.

Kagome got up out of bed and made her way to the shower. Today was her first day at Shikon High. Coincidently her grandmother was the Head Teacher of the school. She convinced Kagome that going back to high school would be good for her. Maybe find her voice again.

But it wasn't just that she wouldn't speak… She couldn't!

The shock from that day. It was like it closed a door in her mind that gave her that permitted her to speak. A door saying **_Keep Out,_ _Do Not Disturb… Enter at your own risk._**

Her mother once said; if you couldn't say anything nice, don't say anything at all! She was right. Maybe keeping quite was the best way to keep everyone safe.

Kagome stepped into the running shower, letting the water glide over her skin as it cleansed her.

'_I will never really be clean… However much water I use. I feel so dirty.' _She thought as she took out the shampoo and lavished her in the lavender scented suds.

This wasn't really Kagome's usual routine, but she felt obliged to make an effort for her first day at her new high school, for Keade-Baba's sake.

'_Anything for you Baba-Chan' _She thought with a smile. It seemed Keade had forgiven her, even she hadn't herself.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

.

_She stared at her wall in her bedroom, curled in a ball, rocking herself forwards and backwards while tears streamed down her face as the memories of the events a week before kept replaying her mind._

'It my fault... It's all my fault... w-what have I done?!'

**'You know what you've done... You knew what would happen if you did it**'

_She looked around the room. _Empty

_She listened. _Silence

…_Suddenly the silence was broken by a soft but sharp voice._

"_Kagome... Can I come in?"  
_

_She looked up from the spot she had been staring at to the door. Who would want to see her? She didn't even want to see herself? Why was she still here? Still in this life.._

_Again, the voice drifted to her ears._

"_Kagome… It's me. It's your Baba-Chan"  
_

'Heh, Baba-Chan.'_ she thought with a grin. Of course it would be her; she was always the one to be there when something bad happened. However, this thought could not bring her to let the elder in._

'No one should see me. I-I can't harm anyone from in here'

**'But you Kagome... You can't escape yourself! Forever you will be tormented!'**

'But let's face it…"_ she thought to herself _'Do I deserve any better?'

_The tears continued to stream down her face as she repeated in her head how it has her fault, until a pair of frail arms encircled her, as if to protect her from her thoughts. Kagome looked up to see Keade with her chin atop of her head and had silent tears in the corner of her eyes. _

"_Oh Kagome... What have you done?! Why have you done this to yourself?!"_

_They sat like that for hours on end, Keade continually soothing her, telling her it wasn't her fault, and Kagome completely ignoring her as the previous events reeled through her head._

_._

_**-End Flashback-**_

.

Ever since then, Keade would always come visit her every Sunday to cook her Sunday lunch, her treat.

'_I do love Baba-Chan's home cooked roast'_

Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked back into the room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was ghostly pale, and she was skinnier than she needed be. Her hair was black and wavy and ended at her mid-back.

It was plain. Simple. She wasn't trying to please anyone? So why style it?

She took a step closer to look at her face. Her eyes were blue, the same blue as the sky. Well they once were anyways... now they were a lifeless blue, like the sky before a storm. She could start to see tears gather in her eyes as she remembered her mother…

'_My mother said it was the eyes of an angel, living in the light'_

Kagome lived at a shrine, and was a high believer of the faith as her family. After all, what else could she hold on to? She might as well hold onto this faith, as it was the closest thing she had to her family.

Every night she would pray to the Gods for her family, because she felt obliged to, and because it felt natural to her. Her Grandfather always used to say she was the child of a God; it was a sign of praise when she helped him out around the shrine by purifying the Gods tree at the end of every day.

Her grandfather was a very superstitious man, he used to believe that the Gods tree was the link between Heaven, earth and Hell, and put up fresh sutra's every night to keep the gates closed and untouched. But when Kagome helped, she just put a hand on the Gods tree and the aura would instantly purify, she never knew why, she just presumed it was because she was young and her grandfather was old.

Afterwards they would say prayer:

'_May earth avoid the left and right,  
Stay at bay Dark and Light'_

Even now she would still do this every night.

Back then she thought it to be nonsense, but now, she wasn't so sure with what Baba-Chan told her about the incident. But she didn't want to think about that now, she had to go to school!

She stepped away from the mirror and went to her door where her new school uniform was hung where Keade left it, still with labels. Kagome let the towel drop and proceeded to try it on and looked in the mirror.

The uniform was a beige school cardigan, with a white shirt underneath adored with a red chequered bow around the collar. Her skirt was black chequered and reached her mid thigh and was way too revealing for Kagome's liking, but she had to do this for her Baba-Chan! She shouldn't be thinking such selfish thoughts when her Baba-Chan did all this for her!

She wore black knee length socks and normal school shoes.

She brushed her hair and looked at the clock..

'_8:50! I'm gonna' be late!'_

She quickly grabbed her baggy trench coat and ran out the door.

'_This is it… only for you Baba-Chan...'_

_._

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_Hello! Okaii, soooo I've had this story in my head a while, but only just decided to get it down! I know this is a small chapter but its only the prologue!_  
_This is a Inu/Kag fan fiction, as they are my most favorite fan fiction couple!_

_ Do I want to be a writer? No.. no I don't.._

_I actually want to be a history teacher, but i do like to write stories! But what I really want is to inspire other people to write stories, as that is what happened to me, if your writing one then please be sure to tell me! I love to read them!_

So I know its confusing so far, and they're are lots of questions that has been left in the open... but trust me! !e are getting somewhere with this! This chapter just set the scene for the rest of the story! (makes you wanna read more and see what happens, ne? ;P)

_Anyway R&R and please tell me what you think, Yay? or Nay_

_Bee x_


End file.
